Only For The Night
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: When Bones and Booth are having problems with their relationship, they come to Sweets. They fight and bicker at his house for over an hour, trying to decide who gets the master bedroom in their new apartment. Sweets provides them with a simple solution, to which they both accept. After they leave, Sweets gets an unexpected visitor. Who could it be? -Bones/Booth Daisy/Sweets -


**Only For The Night**

* * *

"I refuse!" She stated loudly, before standing and stomping around the room childishly.

"Bones," Booth said irritably for the hundredth time in the past hour.

They had been arguing over who got the bigger room in their new apartment fro the past thirty minutes, the apartment that they now shared. The master bedroom had an attached bath; whereas the guest did not. The guest bath was only across the hall from the bedroom though. Size wise, there was only a minute difference between the two rooms; making this argument even more foolish then it originally was. Why couldn't they share a room, like a normal couple? They had been official for a month now, and surely they had already slept together.

"Can't you guys just _share_ a room?" I asked, trying to sound polite; since I was currently serving as their psychologist.

They looked at me with dubious expressions on their faces, Booth being the one to speak first.

"What? I thought you were supposed to _help_ us, Sweets." He said agitatedly, as if my recommendation was far off and rude, which I knew it wasn't.

I was trained to read people's expressions, see their emotions. It came easy for me now; almost as if they were verbally telling me how they felt. I could always tell when someone was angry, sad, telling the truth, happy. Brennan and Booth were no exception. Right now; I could tell that Brennan was frustrated, yet secretly hoping that they would share a room; while Booth was angry, also wanting to share the room, yet he did not want to upset Brennan. Booth also wanted a man-cave, and the only way for that to happen was if they shared the room and made the guest room a perfect men's room; or if he got the master. He did not want the latter.

"I am helping you, Booth. It is you that is not helping." I mumbled under my breath, hoping that neither of them heard me.

"What did you say?" He snapped back rudely, anger and agitation still in his tone.

"Nothing. Are you sure you do not wish to share the room? It is an easy enough solution..." I trailed off, hoping for a successful response.

"I guess we could," Brennan whispered softly, looking at the floor suddenly as if it sparked interest.

"What?" He asked her, clarifying what he had just heard her say.

Their had been hope in his tone, making me realize that my previous assumption was correct. They did want to share the room. Brennan just hadn't wanted to tell Booth; afraid of what he would say in response. Booth hadn't told Bones, thinking she didn't want to share a bed with him. It felt good to be correct, knowing that I wasn't losing my touch; as I had previously suspected.

"I said, that Sweets' idea was a good one. I would share a room with you, if that is what you wanted of course." Brennan said, a little louder then she had originally.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, making sure she was truly okay with it.

I, of course, knew that she was okay with it. In fact, she was more then okay with it. Bones wanted it. More then she ever thought she ever would. I didn't need my special psychologist eye to see the way she looked at him; the way he looked at her. Their love for each other was clear, whether they knew it or not. They looked at each other with looks of love and adoration; spoke with hidden appreciation for the other. Their fights were lavish disagreements, nothing more. If anything, it made their relationship stronger in the end; and only kindled their even love further. I was actually quite envious of their romance, having broken up with Daisy over a month ago.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bones spoke again, this time all strength back into her voice.

"Okay, I guess it's settled then. Thanks Sweets." Booth said happily, all anger relinquished and long gone.

"No problem. I really didn't do anything..." I began before Booth cut me off, shaking his head.

"Nonsense. Your good at what you do."

I disagreed. I was good, but not that good. "I'm not really..."

"I hate psychologists, Sweets. But you, are really good at it. You actually help." Brennan amended, giving me more credit then remotely necessary.

"Thanks," I stammered. I was not a huge fan of all of the flattery and attention.

"No, thank you. We have to go, but we will see you at work tomorrow, okay Sweets?" Booth said kindly, before moving to stand up.

"It was really no hassle. Thanks for coming, and yes, I will see you tomorrow." I said, before rising out of my own seat.

I crossed the room to lead the couple out the door. They had been here for an hour and a half; and it was getting late, already nine-thirty. I was quite tired, and although I truly appreciated their company, I was happy they were leaving. After the whole day of filling out paperwork in the office, and giving the lovely couple some advice; I found myself thoroughly exhausted, only wishing to get some sleep.

I ushered them out the door, mumbling good-byes before closing the door behind Booth and Brennan. The locks clicked; and I barely made it to the couch before I collapsed with fatigue. It had been a long day. Slow at the office, only paper-work to fill. Nobody to be forced to read and profile. Evaluations made constantly, but never acted upon. Seeing the faces, watching Daisy, but never being able to actually talk to her.

My back slouched lazily along the back of the chair, making me lay horizontally along the couch. My head propped against an armrest, my feet dangling off the opposite end. I felt comfortable, cozy enough to sleep right there; even in my dressy, work clothes. At the moment, falling asleep and ironing them in the morning seemed like no problem. It seemed like a small price to pay for the much needed sleep. Even the back-pains from the abnormal sleeping arrangement seemed manageable at this point in time.

I was just about to close my eyes when a series of knocks sounded on the door. Who could it be at this ungodly hour? Surely it wasn't Brennan or Booth, they had just left, and hadn't brought anything that they could forget. It wouldn't be any close friend of mine outside of work, or any family member of mine; it was too late. It could be some murderer or a sociopath, but I doubted it. They would not knock on the door or try to murder me. It looked as if it was probably a friend in the work-place, but who was it?

I stood up and walked to the door, pausing to look through the peep-hole located in the upper center of the door. The sight I saw I was not prepared for, and I took a minute to recollect my thoughts. Why was she here? Was something wrong? I had to find out, and the only way to do so was to open the door and listen to what she had to say.

I pulled the door open. "Daisy?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, before she started rambling. "I'm sorry, it's late, we are no longer together, I just wanted to talk, apologize, I shouldn't be here, it's your apartment, I miss you.."

I stepped towards her, closing the gap between us; bringing my lips to hers. Her mouth was still against mine, but only for few seconds. The synchronization began, every nerve tingling as our lips moved together, as if they were puzzle-pieces made for each other. All of the time that had separated our last kiss from this one; only made our kiss more desperate. I was frantic with longing; nothing else seemed to matter. All reason was thrown out the window. I knew it was wrong, we were no longer together. We worked together. I was the one who broke it off, yet her I was, initiating the kiss. My life had taken a sudden one-eighty, and there seemed little I could do to stop it from happening.

Stepping backwards, I pulled her into the apartment; shutting the door behind her. I broke our kiss so that we could both breathe, my lips finding their way to her neck while she recovered. She shivered underneath me, and I doubted that it was from the cold.

"Sweets," she panted breathlessly.

I looked up at her, only to see her pink cheeks that were flushed. "Yeah?"

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Daisy amended softly, yet I could tell that she didn't want to leave.

I thought about what she had just said, knowing that she was right. There were so many things wrong about her being here, like this. We were no longer a couple, and I had been the one that broke it off. We were also coworkers, and our job had strict rules about dating people in the office. I also knew that had no intention of going back to her. I had ended our previous relationship for many reasons, and it wouldn't be a good idea to start it back up again; but I really wanted one last night with her. I knew it was selfish to lead her on like this, but I needed this one moment where lust could take over my life; just for one night.

"I know. And I am sorry Daisy, I have no intention of coming back to you, but I just want this one night. One night with someone I can trust, someone who knows me." I said, glancing at her face to gauge her reaction.

Understanding crossed over her face, but there was no surprise to be seen on any of her features. "Yeah, I understand. I came in hopes of this, actually." She clarified.

Daisy brought her lips back to mine, starting with a sweet kiss. Not wanting sweet and sensual at the moment, I poured some passion into my mouth, pushing it against hers with new-found force. I felt gasp a little, and used the opportunity to bring my tongue into her mouth, exploring the familiar areas. My hands wove into her hair, relishing in the felling of its softness.

I found myself no longer tired; but I lead Daisy to the bedroom anyway, never breaking the connection between our lips.

* * *

**AN: Here is my third one-shot in Sweets' point of view. I keep feeling the need to write about him, especially with the series starting back up. I really should be working on my other stories, but I keep getting ideas for _Bones_. I am not a fan of the Daisy/Sweets pairing, so it surprised myself that I would choose her for Sweets. (He is too good for her in my opinion.) I find Sweets adorable, and I wish he was a bigger part of the show to be honest. He could have his own show and I would still watch it. Anyway, if you liked this story, but if you weren't a huge huge fan of Daisy, or even if you do like Daisy; please read my other two stories about Sweets. They can be found on my profile, and I like them better then this one o be honest. I hope you all enjoyed this, please review, as it means a lot to me. Thanks!**


End file.
